Certain filter materials have been suggested for incorporation into cigarette filters, including cotton, paper, cellulose, and certain synthetic fibers. However, such filter materials mainly remove particulate and condensable components from tobacco smoke. Thus, they may not be optimal for the removal of gaseous components from tobacco smoke, e.g., volatile organic compounds.